Just another cross dresser
by WeirdAwesomePandaNoodle
Summary: Just so you know. I don't do what most normal girls do. I'm like those tomboys. I look and act like a boy, but I do have some girls traits of my own, like stuffed animals. So when my mom forces me to an all girls school only to find out she made a mistake. NO FLAMERS Oc story


**Character info:**

**name: Kei Senri**

**Short black hair, blue eyes, 5 ft 2 in**

**Likes: Anime, Manga, Video games, drawing, sports, running, sleeping, climbing, and eating.**

**hates: being woken up early in the morning, those who make fun of her likes.**

**hobbies: sleeping, eating (yes that's a hobby) watching anime, playing video games until she becomes a zombie.**

**Me: NOW NARUTO DO DA DICKLAIMER**

**Naruto: its disclaimer**

**me: fine whatever just say the disclaimer **

**naruto: she does not own Naruto or the other anime's that are referenced. And please excuse the immaturity in this fanfic.**

**me: I admit my immaturity so ya'll FLAMERS better not say anything about it**

**Naruto: NO FLAMERS! **

**me: I AM AWESOME**

* * *

**Kei's POV**

I was sitting in my room writing on the wooden ground like always. Once I was done I clapped my hand and hit it on the ground as my mother walked in.

" Kei! How many times do I have to tell you! You can't do alchemy! Anime isn't real!" She yelled as I pouted.

" WELL BLAME A GIRL FOR TRYING!" I yelled while pouting.

"STOP YELLING IM RIGHT HERE! AND YOU DON'T EVEN ACT LIKE A GIRL!" She yelled and smirked.

"Well that's not going to matter now!" She giggled. She's acting weird. What does she have planned?

"What you planning women?" I asked.

"Well since you've always disrespect me and never do as I say, I've decided to transfer you to Konoha all girl's high school!" She said.

'No no no no no no no no NOOO! That's a private school. They have uniforms with skirts! SKIRTS! I hate those! She's my mom as well so she might even black mail me into wearing a short skirt! NOOO!' I thought as I went into my emo corner!

"Ah ha! That school is MILES away! It's impossible for me to enter!" I said.

"That's why I decided to put you in a dorm to live in for the school year. You're welcome. Oh, and I looked up the school online. It appears that they don't allow you to have Internet or TV in the dorms!" She said evilly.

"B-B-But! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO MMEE!" I wailed.

"Anime has changed you! You've never been like this! You don't even have an ounce of femininity I could sense! You see Sakura! She dresses more like a girl than you do. She even cut her hair. Unlike yours she does something to it! Anime has had bad influence on you!" She said.

'Ugh…to be honest I don't really like her. She was our neighbor and used to be my friend back in grade school. She got mad at me for hanging around these boys. One of them being her long time crush. I still don't know who it was.'

"Mom! Stop comparing me to other people! Just except who I am! You always told me as a kid to act as myself!" I argued.

"But not in that fashion! You're disrespectful at times and act more like a man than a girl Kei!" She said.

"If I don't act the way you wanted me too than how is that acting as myself. You hypocrite!" I yelled running outside.

"You're still going no matter what!" She yelled.

'Tch. Why was I outside in these clothes?' I thought looking at my appearance in the river. My short black hair was messy, I was wearing a sleeveless sweater along with black PE shorts, and no shoes.

'Hm…I do look like a boy…A hot one! Yeah I'm a sexy He she! IM AWESOME!' I thought.

I just sat there, foot in the water. Man I'm so BORED!

I sighed and said, "Hmm maybe I should go to that school and play pranks on those chicks…ugh! But Sakura's there and it'll be awkward!"

"Eh?! Kei-chan?" I heard. I looked up and saw someone wearing orange, blonde hair, and had whiskers on his cheeks.

"Naruto?!" I said equally surprised.

"Man I haven't seen you since you moved! So how's my favorite fake sister doing?" He asked.

"Fine fine!" I said. Me and Naruto were best buddies! We used to fight crime and kick ass! Well…we found the one who stole my bear which was my mom. Said my dog did something to it. I forgot what. And we did kick some donkey's ass. We were practically siblings! We even tried to be! We'd used to make my huge bears the mother and father with us the children. Although it didn't work, we did ask Naruto's parents to have another boy so I can marry him making me Naruto's sister in law. Why didn't we ask my parents? Simple, I PAIR HIM WITH HINATA!

"So you dating any girls?" I asked. Better bit say Sakura better bit say Sakura better not say Sakura!

"Hehehe, actually I am! She's SOOO nice and cute! Hinata-chan!"

"FUCK YEAH!" I uncontrollably cheered as I glomped him, happy tears brimming in my eyes.

"Haha you seem to be happy." He said.

"Of course I am you dummy! You know how long I've been waiting for you to give up on that pink banshee!" I said oh so dramatically.

"We'll I got to go! Ugh I don't want to go back to school though!" Naruto whined.

"Take it like a man! It's only a week away!" I said.

"Ha you're right. Well see ya Kei-chan!" He said running back home.

I stood up and started to walk back home, deciding to go to Konaha high school.

**1 week later**

"Ugh…just got here and I'm not even registered in this school. Nice going mom. I said carrying my suit case with all my stuff in it. And I mean ALL of the things I need to survive in this hell hole, so it's damn heavy.

"Hey! You Kei Senri?" A guy with porcupine hair asked.

"Yeah?" I asked with a bored expression.

"What are you doing there? Get over here you got the wrong school." He said.

'What he mean? This ain't that hell school my mom's talking about? ' I thought.

"How the hell did you get it messed up anyways-" he started, but was rudely interrupted by yours truly.

"First of all, who are you? Second of all, how do you know who I am? And third of all, what do you mean by wrong school?" I asked.

"I'm Shikamaru Naru, I was sent here to show you around the school. Also,if you haven't noticed, you went in an all girls school. Konaha boys high school is over here." Shikamaru said.

All…boys…school…the one with the best sports team, except foot ball, in the country…

'Hehehe I'll just play around. Thank goodness I look like a dude. Mom did always want me to go to college, and a scholarship will make her even more happy!

"Hehe my mistake! I tend to get lost…a lot! So what we waiting for? Lettuce go!" I said walking inside the school.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "That was such a bad pun."

**_This was pretty short_**

**_NO FLAMERS_**


End file.
